warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Astral Phantoms
I don't want to burst your bubble about aliases, but the Warp Ghosts are in fact a canon Chapter, so you'll have to think of something else. Sorry. And about this phasing thing... I've got this nagging feeling it's not exactly possible... KuHB1aM 13:15, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :They're part of a cursed founding. There are Chapters among them who are constantly on fire, others with overactive skeletal growth that leads to big bone blades growing from them, others with super-hardened bone structures and others hounded by abysmal luck. And lets not forget the Legion of the Damned. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: And the Canon Warp Ghosts Chapter is devoted to Chaos. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) All I'm saying is that I don't think they'd have the nickname of an Excommunicate Chapter. KuHB1aM 16:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Well, even with the association with Horus, there's still the rank of Warmaster. Who knows, it might be a disparaging nickname. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:13, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Now that you mention it, I suppose the Imperium could use a new Warmaster... heheheh, called it. *Runs off to scheme next Heresy* KuHB1aM 17:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC) EDIT:Hmm... with all the loyal Primarchs dead or missing or stuck inside a rock of eternal darkness, who would I make to be the Warmaster? KuHB1aM 18:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) You could have one of the ones that allready exist.I'm sure macroth would like to be emperorVegas adict 18:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) You're not kicking off a new Heresy. That's Abaddon's job. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:02, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Who's Macroth? And can a mortal hold the rank of Warmaster? Or would it be a Space Marine? (What about the Red Lances Primarch) KuHB1aM 20:10, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :During the Heresy, Horus was the only Warmaster. Now a Warmaster is the rank of the man running a Campaign. Usually high-ranking Imperial General. Anyway, can we get this convo off the Astral Phantom's talk page to somewhere it belongs? //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:12, September 20, 2009 (UTC) No. KuHB1aM 20:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ya i know that the warp gosts are an exocommuncate chapter but didnt figure it out until later i jus havent gotten around to editing it yet sorry. But i do not agree that phaseing is that bad because other chapters like run4urlife said light on fire in the middle of combat (Flame Falcons), or are practially indestructible (Sons of Antaeus), or grow blades out of their heads and arms (Black Dragons), or the Legion of the Damed who are cursed to a slow mutating horrible death. So being able to phase is not that far feched, and I am trying to find a reason to justify it although most of the ones stated above have no explanation. Doombringer99 21:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :A bioelectrical mutation that disturbs the electromagnetic bonds in their bodies, allowing them to phase through solid matter. Needs concentration, but it'd make them phase through their armour too. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:15, September 20, 2009 (UTC) that is a good one thank u very much!!! (wish id thought of that!) Doombringer99 21:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :It gives the bonus of being able to phase through solid matter, but has drawbacks in that they phase through their armour too. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) That very much fits because I was going to say that the differet troop-classes have a different levels of phasing difficulty: Scouts/easy Tactical Marine/moderate Assault Marines/hard Terminators/very hard Doombringer99 21:28, September 20, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 That is also very true, this will make writing about them much easier Doombringer99 21:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :It could also make their veteran Scouts elite soldiers like with the Space Wolves. Phasing through cover to attack the enemy from behind and all that. It adds a new angle to Tank Hunting. Phase through the hull and kill the crew. The problem with that is they'd need a lot of implant weapons to make it through with some wargear. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Anyway, cool idea. KuHB1aM 22:02, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I never thought about it that way... it does add a new angle to tank hunting, and infiltration. Thanks, im glad you think its a cool idea!(this is my first wiki so im still trying to figure thing out, took me a couple of the hours just to make the damn Infobox!) Doombringer99 22:17, September 20, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 hmmmmm i like the idea of their phasoe-out abilities, but would grey knights and the inquisition be so merciful?